1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to identity theft detection and/or prevention systems. Specifically, a bot which locates identity thieves and engages them in a natural language trade of information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Identity theft is the fastest growing crime in the U.S. with 1 in 5 Americans victimized. The average person spends $5,000 and 200 hours attempting to repair each identity theft incident. More serious identity theft can mean years of ruined credit, enormous losses of property, and even arrest for crimes committed by an identity thief.
More seriously, identity crimes now have profound national security implications. Because technology and specifically the internet, continues to grow exponentially, current law enforcement and investigation techniques are simply ineffective and completely reactive. Identity theft has been used to steal private information about huge databases of related and unrelated individuals. Terrorist identity theft is now emerging, where perpetrators use identity theft to fund terrorist activities. It has been reported that identity crimes are contemplated terrorist activities in order to interrupt financial infrastructures and to use stolen data to socially engineer fraud, complicity or assistance of terrorism by associating found data with specific groups, and performing terrorist acts against a particular group (e.g. an entire corporation's or government entity's employee base.)